Tetsuya's Letter
by Nagaririi
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko are simply just classmates in the school, but actually they are more than that. What will happen if Kuroko innocently write a letter for Akashi?


Rise and Shine, people! It has been 4 years since the last time I visit this page (I'm serious). I'm not used with how the Ffn members now write the summary etc so please understand. Actually I just copy-paste this story from my YamaChii fiction. Hope you like it!

**Tetsuya's Letter**

by

**Nagaririi**

Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya didn't look really close in school. Simply just classmate friends, that's what their friends look through their eyes. Oh, for real they are more than 'classmates'. They are close to each other and having so many times to hang out together like bestfriends, but nobody in the school knows it.

Why?

Because there are so many crazy fangirls who always stalk Akashi in the school but never do that outside. Simply again, they don't want to get another warning from Akashi's family.

Kuroko is such an innocent 16 years old kuudere type guy who knows nothing about love and bad things. He is kind of gloomy sometimes, but he can be a perfect planner in basketball too, meanwhile Akashi is an almost-perfect creature from God (you know it's true) who kind to everyone, that's why people love him. He is known as a wise captain of Teikou basketball team.

Today is Valentine day. Generation of miracles get a lot of chocolates, not to mention how much Akashi gets meanwhile the shadow guy gets a big chocolate from Momoi only. Seeing how busy Akashi to take the chocolates one by one from his fans, Kuroko feels something wrong with his chest. It's a pain, hurts and make him can't breathe properly.

'_Ah, maybe because I forgot to get my breakfast this morning_,' he thinks while opens his lunch box since it's break time already.

Silently his eyes catches Akashi's, and Kuroko immediatelly put his concentration while the handsome guy is mouthing, '_please help me bring it home later,_' in a calm yet a little panic expression. A little smile appears on Kuroko's face. He decides to continue his bento. Although in his brain, he keeps thinking the reason why he doesn't like the view in rooftop now. Every girls are trying to be so close with his bestfriend, yet he doesn't get the answer. Like I said, he is too innocent for unusual things he never experienced before.

Time flies so fast and it's already noon at 6 PM. Everyone went home already, but Tetsuya still sits at the edge of the basketball yard with his school uniform on, waiting for Akashi who is still having a talk with their coach. He is the captain after all. He smiles to see Akashi's hardwork. Suddenly, Kuroko feels want to write something he has felt today.

He reaches the paper and grabs his pen from his bag, thinking for a while then starts writing on it.

_To Akashi-kun,_

Today is kind of weird.  
I mean, I felt something weird and I couldn't get used with this feeling.

When the fangirls came to your classroom,  
this painful feeling attacked me.  
Seeing there were girls around you made me annoyed.

What is it, Akashi-kun?

I don't like this feeling.  
It bothered me so much.  
Just now I'm feeling a glad because it has gone.

I don't know but I feel I want you to always beside me

Am I silly to have this unknown feeling?  
Kindly please help me, Akashi-kun.

Help me to know what kind of feeling I got just today.  
I beg you.

From Kuroko

Soon after Kuroko finished the letter, he falls asleep.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun... I'm sorry to make you waiting for lo-" Akashi immediatelly stops his words seeing how peaceful his bestfriend sleep. It's 6.45PM already. He feels a bit guilty to let Kuroko waited too long. So he decides to wake the little boy up, but something catches his attention; the paper under Kuroko's arm.

There's a sentence 'life while eat your curiousity', right? And Akashi does it. Slowly he takes the paper not wanting to wake the blue haired boy, he reads it beside Kuroko's sleeping body. A gentle smile shows up as he is now looking to the sleeping beauty beside him. He pats Kuroko's head slowly, wakes him up.

"Nggh... Akashi-kun?" Kuroko yawns a little while Akashi just giggles to see how cute Kuroko can be. Kuroko spots his paper on Akashi's hand then yawns once again. "Will you help me to know what's that feeling?" Akashi nods, take a sit in front of him.

A pair of meaningful stares Akashi shows somehow makes Kuroko's heart beat a little faster than usual.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun," Kuroko looks at him with a questioned face. "If I call you Tetsuya, will you angry?"

Kuroko shakes his head. "Usually I will feel annoyed with people who call me by my first name without getting close enough with me, but you are different. I don't know why but I hope you will always call me Tetsuya from now on," his pure answer makes Akashi smiles more.

"What if I'm with you, only two of us, will you feel disturbed?"

The same action, "It makes me happier instead."

Another question, "If you see me with another girl, will you feel annoyed?"

Now, Kuroko nods, "Very much."

And this is the last, "What if I do this to you..." gently, he brings Kuroko's face closer to his, let their lips press to each other. Kuroko's eyes go widen, he is a bit shocked but he doesn't want it ended. When finally they need air, Akashi breaks the gentle kiss, "will you angry?"

Kuroko shakes his head, he can feel how fast his heart is beating right now. "I love it so much instead. I... don't want it to be the last."

Suddenly, Akashi hugs Kuroko's body tightly. Kuroko finds it so comfortable and calming. "You are too innocent to get more questions from me, huh, Tetsuya. I can't hold it anymore," he kisses Kuroko's forehead. "You are in love with me, Testuya. You felt extremely jealous towards the girl," Akashi holds Kuroko's redden face.

"I see... 'Love', huh... But do you love me too?" an innocent question with innocent stares, Akashi's heart will explode soon.

Akashi kisses Kuroko's lips once again before he looks at Yuri's eyes with a lovely stare, smiles gently, "I won't do these things especially hug and kiss things to other people, Tetsuya. I love you too. That's why I love to be near you, to be always stand by you. I'm just too much in love with you, Tetsuya. It's a fact that will last forever. I know it because I'm always right."

Kuroko smiles sweetly.

They kiss again before going back to home not as bestfriends anymore, but as a pair of lovers.

The next day...

"Akashi-kun!" the fangirls come to Akashi's classroom again cheerfully. When they are about to stick on him like yesterday, Akashi immediatelly asks them to stop and listen to him.

"I hope you will understand if it's not good to come calling my name only as if I'm just the only student in this classroom, at least give my classmates a respect too. Beside, can all of you not stick on me again? I don't want to make my boyfriend jealous," Akashi says as he hugs Kuroko from behind. His statement surely is the most shocking news ever.

His fangirls stares at Kuroko, trying to understand why Akashi loves Kuroko while the shadow guy has nothing special to be compared with the captain. Silently, the other Generation of Miracles members get a mental shock- Oh sorry. They are Aomine and Kise only.

"Huh. I have known about Akashi's first love nanodayo," Midorima says as he is fixing his glasses.

"Will Akachin treat us a lot of snack~?" The tallest member comments.

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi..." The two idiots Aomine and Kise just can cry envily, seeing how happy Kuroko to be with Akashi.

At least, Kuroko has gotten his answer and will never forget it until the end.

**The End**

* * *

So... how is it? My first anime-related fanfiction after 4 years? I think I fail with the story. I'm sorry for too much giving unimportant parts in this story! Please review and tell me to improve my writing skill!


End file.
